Connected
by Tyrammafar
Summary: Alternate version of Broken. Eragon and Saphira must embark on a journey to a strange land far to the east, but along the way their bond will grow stronger than any other pair's has ever been, and this could bring them together... or break them apart...
1. The Decision

**THIS IS AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF 'Broken'!!! For those who have read the story, please go to chapter six and read from there!**

**Thanks to The Archiver for suggesting an alternate version of Broken.**

**A version of book three, written by me. What more is there to say? Oh, yeah, Eragon and Saphira are now back in Ellesmera, and Roran has been stripped from the story entirely, also Elva ceased to exist when I started writing.  
**

**-Tyrammafar the Worldmaker**

_Once upon a time...once upon a world... _

Eragon yawned, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes as he stood up. Saphira stirred behind him, raising her head and smiling at him. She had, according to Glaedr, flown across the Hadarac in record time, and she was exhausted. Eragon chuckled at her, for she was covered in dust from a sandstorm.

_What? _She looked at herself in horror. _Oh no, my scales!_

_Relax Saphira, they can be cleaned, _Eragon said, rubbing her neck. She hummed deeply, chuckling when she shook and sent dust flying onto him. _I just bathed! _He stood up, walking back to the wash-closet. Saphira followed, chuckling as he stripped down. He really hadn't bathed, and he was covered so completely in dust that it made him looked well-tanned. He noticed that Saphira was staring at him. _What's wrong?_

_Nothing, it's just you don't look nearly as strong as you should, _She snorted. _Your muscles look almost average, and yet I've seen you lift things twice your weight!_

Eragon sighed at the statement, knowing she had made up the reason so she could examine him. He didn't really mind, but sometimes her strange behavior puzzled him. Ever since fighting Thorn and Murtagh she had been acting strange, and was constantly asking him deep questions and examining him, as if he might be an imposter in disguise. He had made no mention of it, but he would later today.

He washed and dressed in a light green tunic, not bothering to put the saddle on Saphira. He had decided that while he was here she wouldn't wear it, and he would ride her without even if his legs were stripped to the bone. She deserved the comfort, he thought.

Eragon vaulted to her back, rubbing dust off where he could. _Can I bathe before we go anywhere? _She asked, flicking her tail and sending dust flying. _Please? _Eragon chuckled and she took off, taking it as a yes. There were fewer elves about this time, and Eragon briefly wondered what was happening, but Saphira flew north towards a large stream that ran close by.

Saphira landed softly, looking at the surprisingly deep water. The stream was only ten feet across, but for all they knew it could be bottomless. Eragon slid off her back and she dove into the water, vanishing from sight. Eragon watched her swimming against the current, waiting for her to resurface. When she did her scales were mostly clean, but specks of dirt still cling to her. She whined in dismay, clambering onto the bank and lying on the grass.

_Eragon, if you wouldn't mind… _Eragon smiled and rubbed her scales, getting the dirt and mud off. _Thank you. How I could go without noticing this stuff for that long…_Eragon decided this was the time.

_Maybe it is because you were focusing on me?_

_Hmm?_

_You have been examining my every feature since the Burning Plains, and you keep asking me very personal questions. _Saphira was quiet. _Well? Any particular reason for it?_

_Do you really want to know the truth? _She asked quietly. Eragon stopped scrubbing her scales.

_You know I want the truth, _He said. _If it is something you don't want to talk about, I will leave you be, but you know that you can trust me. I love you and I care for you, and I don't want to see you distressed. _Saphira sighed.

_I am afraid, Eragon, deathly afraid. I would rather not speak of it… _Eragon nodded and continued rubbing her scales before they dried. _Could you scratch the spot behind my left eye? _Eragon did. _Ahh, thank you, that's been bothering me for a while. _Eragon smiled and rubbed her neck. _I wish we could just go somewhere and leave all of this behind. Forget this whole war. _She jerked up. _That's it…_

_What?_

_We could leave, Eragon, _She said, her face in front of his. _We could go far away from Alagaesia and never look back. We could forget this whole thing ever hap-_

_You know I can't do that, _Eragon interrupted. _Saphira, it's not like you to say something like that, are you sure you're all right?_

_Too many have died for this war, Eragon, _She said sadly. _Far too many, all for us and the other egg. I don't want Galbatorix to keep the throne any more than you do, but why do we have to be a part of it…I fear that this war could be the death of us._

_Don't say that, Saphira, _Eragon said softly, wrapping his arms around her neck. _We have to do something, even if Murtagh is stronger than I…_

_I don't want this anymore, _Saphira said, nudging him with her snout. _When I saw Thorn, I knew I couldn't. I never wanted to tell you what Brom said, but…_

_What? _Eragon's eyes widened.

_Brom told me many things before he…passed on, _She said slowly. _Not the least of which is the existence of a land just east of here, past Du Weldenvarden. He went there himself._

_And you want to go there? Why would you abandon the people of Alagaesia so-_

_I'm not abandoning them. There's more. _She paused, shaking her head and flicking her tail before going on. _Brom said that there is a place there, one that I have remembered only recently. He said to me 'if you ever need help in this battle, and even Eragon cannot conquer a foe, go east and find the village of Hirath. There you will find what you need'._

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_I forgot it almost instantly, _Saphira said harshly. _Don't blame me. He said it as if it didn't matter, and what he said before was on my mind._

_What did he say before?_

…_That is something for only me to know._

_Saphira, please. I'm your rider, and-_

_That's why you can't know. It is only for me to know, and you would not enjoy hearing it…I told Brom secrets of my own and he has helped me, and these are things that would cause us much grief._

_Saphira-_

_Eragon, I won't say any more, _Saphira said, sealing her mind. It was like a physical blow to Eragon, and he jerked back in surprise.

_Saphira? _Eragon asked, but she couldn't hear him. "Saphira, please don't cut me off, I can't stand it…" Saphira slowly opened her mind again and Eragon climbed on her back. _Let's go talk to Oromis about this… _

Saphira stood and leapt into the air, flapping hard to gain altitude. They could see Oromis's hut from there, and Saphira angled towards it.

She landed outside, and Eragon wondered what it was Saphira was hiding…

**There, short and sweet. Will they stay and fight, or leave and find this hidden village of Hirath? Only time will tell, and I haven't decided for myself yet.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Breaking Away

_Saphira flapped harder looking around to try and spot the urgals. It was no use, the beasts were long gone. Eragon's pain was reaching her, even though she was too far to feel anything else, and she felt a stab in her heart when she tried to speak to him and could not._

Brom, if you could have followed Saphira, would you? _She asked the man on her back. The answer was instant._

Yes, without hesitation. _Brom scowled. _Why do you ask? I loved her more than anything else in the world, more than my own life. She was everything to me. _Brom shuddered. Saphira thought about what it would be like if Eragon was lost, and just couldn't imagine the pain… _Saphira, guard Eragon with your life…

I will. _Saphira's throat clenched. _Brom, I must tell you something, something only a rider or bonded dragon could understand…

I will listen…

I trust you will not tell him?

If you don't want him to know. _Saphira nodded._

It is important…it is something Angela foresaw, and I think she was only half-right…this could destroy him, but he cannot know…

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

Saphira landed by the hut, Eragon leaping from her back. Se sniffed and realized that Glaedr hadn't been around there for some time. Eragon gave a cry of surprise, running out of the hut with a piece of parchment.

_Listen, Saphira… 'When you read this I and Glaedr will have passed on, for we have left Alagaesia and gone north to find peace. We will not live long enough to help you any further, and I wish to die upon Glaedr's back with my blade in my hand. _Eragon clutched his heart and Saphira felt a stab of pain. _We have given you all we can, and we can only hope it is enough. Whatever path you take, remember what we taught you and pass it on to the next generation. You are stronger than you realize, Eragon, and we know that no matter what you do, you will do it well. Oromis' … _Eragon dropped the parchment, clutching his chest. He slammed his foot down, yelling incoherently, and Saphira closed her eyes and wept silently.

_Eragon, be silent, _she said, and Eragon stopped, leaning on her. She curled around him, nuzzling his face. _Eragon, they passed as they wanted to, not sitting around waiting to die. They did all they could for us, and we must do our part._

_No, we will not, _Eragon said confidently, wiping tears from his eyes. _You're right…we're going to leave it all behind and carve our own destiny._

_You must tell Izlanzadi…_

_I will, and no matter what she says we will leave…tonight._

Eragon

"Your majesty…" Eragon said, bowing to the queen. The queen bowed back, wondering why they were meeting alone at the menoa tree.

"Eragon, I was going to tell you about Oromis, but he made me swear to let you find the note on your own…"

"It is not that…Saphira and I have made a decision. We will end our part in this war once and for all."

"You want to attack, don't you…" Eragon held up his hand.

"We want to retreat." Izlanzadi frowned in confusion. "We, Saphira and I, are leaving Alagaesia to its own fate…"

"I see…" Eragon gasped.

"You…you're not going to try and stop us?"

"I _order _you to leave…" She held up her hand to signal silence. "As long as you are here you put yourself in danger…and Saphira as well. She is the last female and if she dies then so will her race. We are attempting to retrieve the last egg, but there is no guarantee he would be her mate…go and find peace, I will look for you when the other egg hatches, for whoever it is."

"You want us to hide until we find her a mate…" Eragon grinned. "I see, so you are trying to build an army from her offspring, is that it?"

"…Yes…" Eragon hadn't actually expected her to answer, and he went silent. "Just go, and keep Saphira safe…"

"Yes, your majesty." Eragon turned and mounted Saphira. "I will leave my belongings in your care."

"They will be waiting for you when you ever return." Izlanzadi left without another word, and Eragon was surprised to see her weeping.

_Saphira, this is almost…too easy…_

_Let's just leave, Eragon, _Saphira said, taking off and slipping between the trees. _Where will we go?_

_East, towards that village, Hirath._

_To find help?_

_And hide out._

Eragon

Over Du Weldenvarden

Saphira was soaring high above the clouds, only glimpses of the trees visible. Eragon was dressed warm, and the only thing between his skin and her scales was a thin blanket, as he had left the saddles behind. Saphira breathed deeply.

_Eragon, we are free…_

_It fells good doesn't it? _He chuckled, leaning on her neck. _I hope Arya doesn't gather an army to hunt us down…_

_She won't, _Saphira said with such certainty it frightened him. _She knew we were going to leave, and she spoke to me mentally when we were at the menoa tree. She will not do anything to stop us… _Eragon was a little disappointed, and Saphira caught his thoughts.

_I always thought it was her…_

_No, it never was. Remember Angela's fortune?_

_Yes, perfectly. She was royalty- _Saphira snorted.

_But she wasn't the one. There is more royalty in the world, Eragon, _Saphira said softly. _And it doesn't have to be elf royalty, there are humans as well, and many other races, too…_

_What do you mean? _

_Nevermind, it doesn't matter. When the time comes, you will know for sure who it is… _They were silent until night, when Saphira landed and Eragon slept curled up in her grasp.

Saphira

Saphira watched Eragon sleeping, wondering why she had told him that it wasn't Arya she was destined for. She lowered her head to lay beside him, looking up at his face.

_Eragon, why do you think it is Arya? She pushed you away so often I was sure you would understand it, _she thought to herself. _There really are others in the world, Eragon; you just have to find them… _She sighed, thinking about her own fate. She looked up and back to her tail, noticing the three extra spikes that were grouped close together, a sign that she was descended from Bid'Daum himself. _In fact, there are others of noble birth very close by, but you haven't looked, have you? _She smiled at the young man, knowing that he could never have guessed her own lineage, much less any human's of elf's.

_You could never have guessed, could you? There are more of noble birth than you think. I will tell you of what Brom said one day, but that will wait. One day, Eragon, you will meet your love, and you will know it to be destiny…_

**HA! REVIEW!**

**That is all…**


	3. Hidden Secrets

**This looks a lot like a chapter in Given-Inside's Angela's Gift, but I can swear that I haven't stolen anything. Still, great chapter in his book too, so go read that as soon as you send me your reviews…it is sweetness…**

**A side note; there is an object crossed over from my Path of Fate series in this chapter, but it is such a small thing this can't be a crossover story.**

Saphira woke and stretched behind Eragon, and he stood up and rubbed her neck scales. She chuckled at his hair, which was pointing in all directions, and she licked it down for him. The air was a little cold, and Eragon breathed deeply, hearing the sound of the forest…and something else. Saphira noticed he was listening and did as well.

_The sound of falling water. _She said as he mounted her, and she trotted off into the trees to follow the sound. She jerked, nearly stepping off a cliff, and Eragon gasped at the sight before him.

A small waterfall headed a gorge filled with crystal water, the air filled with the noise. There were fish everywhere in the azure depths, and Eragon chuckled. _Fancy a swim? _Saphira dived off the edge without answering, hitting the water on her stomach.

_OW! _She cried. _I didn't know that would hurt. _She growled when she surfaced, rocking back and forth as pain seeped through their connection. She turned over and spat water into the air, and Eragon climbed to her belly. _Ow, please, that hurts._

_You should have entered it straight. I learned that lesson when I was younger. _Eragon spread his weight so he wouldn't hurt her tenderized underside. _The water is warm…_

_It must be fed from below ground, where the water is heated. That is where the waterfall comes from. _Saphira groaned and rubbed her now violet stomach. _I will remember this…is it going to leave a bruise?_

_It might. Sorry, Saphira. _Eragon lay on his back as Saphira floated on hers. _Feels good to be free, eh?_

_Free from the war, free from the peasants and their 'blessings'. Gods, I feel so alive._

_You were right all along, Saphira. _Eragon said, turning and slapping her belly with his palm. Saphira roared in pain, and Eragon regretted doing it as it seeped to him.

_OW! _Saphira screamed. _Why in hell did you do that, you fiend?! _Saphira snapped her teeth an inch from his face. _You're going to pay for that!_

_I already have; I felt it, too. _Saphira snorted. _What, you want me to make it up to you, fine. _Eragon rubbed her scales firmly with his fingertips.

_Ow!…wait, that feels good. Ahh… _Eragon chuckled, massaging the base of the scales. Instead of making her hurt more, it actually helped, as long as Eragon didn't rub too hard. He kept on for a time, Saphira seeming to be asleep, but still floating. He kept rubbing her scales, moving every so often. He lost himself in the feedback from their connection, and an hour went by unheeded. She jerked up and gasped. _ERAGON! _Eragon fell off of her and into the water. He came up and spluttered, holding on to her floating tail.

_What?! What happened? _Eragon asked. She shuddered, her face turning indigo.

_Eragon, what were you doing?! _Saphira growled and pushed him underwater with her tail. _Now, say you're sorry!_

_What did I do? _Eragon asked from underwater.

_You don't know…_Saphira let him surface. _Do you realize where you were massaging?_

_What, I don't- _Eragon realized what she meant. _Oh gods, I'm sorry! I didn't know! I didn't mean to… _He trailed off as she chuckled.

_If it was intentional I would have had to crush you. _She dunked him once more, growling. _I'm not going to trust you to give me another massage anytime soon…_

_Please, Saphira, will you forgive me? I didn't mean to-_

_Oh, do be quiet! _Saphira said with a snort. _You keep going on about it…you know I forgive you, just pay attention. That is how you keep getting hurt. If you were anyone else I would have roasted you and beat your ashes into the ground for such a violation, but you deserve my forgiveness for your own irresponsible behavior… _Eragon gulped and swam towards her, grapping her neck to keep afloat.

_I really am sorry…_

_I said drop it. _Saphira said forcefully this time. _If it helps any, which it probably won't, I didn't say anything for a full minute…_

_SAPHIRA! _Eragon slapped her on the neck, not hard enough to hurt her but so she could feel it. _You are so… _"ARGH!" Eragon screamed, slapping her again.

_I'm sorry, Eragon. _Saphira chuckled. _Maybe you should learn to be a little more aware of what's going on? I wonder…if I hadn't said anything… _Eragon slapped her again. _Eragon, what's that? _Eragon followed her gaze to see a glimmer, the sun reflecting off of metal. _Do you see it? _

_I see…something. _He swam closer to the cliff face, his previous discussion forgotten as he clutched the black rock. Now he could see it clearly, only a few feet above him.

It was a sword, silver and bright like a mirror. It seemed to pulse with magic power when he got close, and then the aura vanished. He reached up, but couldn't touch it. Saphira put her head under him and he stood, pulling on the golden hilt. The blade was driven into the stone like it was part of it. "Deloi!" Eragon said. The magic was released, but the rock did nothing, resisting his magic. He tried again, but to no avail. He was about to give up when the blade seemed to slide from the stone under its own power, still in his hand though he hadn't pulled. He held the masterfully made sword in wonder.

_Saphira, it's a rider's blade! _He exclaimed, climbing to her back while she twisted around to look. _Wait, what's happening?! _The sword rippled, the blade moving like water, extending down to Saphira's scales. When the metal met her scales the sword resumed its normal shape, a wave of blue going up the blade and changing it to match Saphira.

_This must be fate, Eragon. You were meant to have this sword… _Eragon nodded, the blade turning warm in his hand. Eragon ran his hand over the runes on the blade.

_Draumr-Sverdar? Dream-Blade…appropriate, because this feels like a dream. _He slid the blade under his belt, holding the hilt. _Come on, Saphira, we've had enough fun…_

_We have? I though you were going to try and give me another massage… _Eragon growled at her, sitting on her shoulders. She smiled and gripped the cliff face, climbing up and flapping her wings to leave the place. _I'd keep that blade handy, it seems we were meant to have it, and if so we will need to use it… _Eragon nodded, looking down at the now sapphire blade. He looked down again, noticing that the hilt had turned from gold to silver.

The waterfall and pool disappeared behind them as Saphira flew east, the sun high in the sky. She had a whole day to travel, and Eragon would just hang on for the ride.

Saphira

Saphira looked back to Eragon as the sun set behind them, seeing that he was fast asleep. She smiled and chuckled, shaking her head. She remembered their discussion about it, but she hadn't told him all of what they would find in Hirath.

_One day very soon, I think, and you will know what I have kept hidden, and what Brom kept hidden for more than a hundred years… _She sighed, frowning. _If you about the man we are to meet, you would not want to go. I do not either, but we cannot judge those for who they are…that would make us like Vanir. _

The sun vanished and she angled downward toward the trees. _If only you knew that Brom was not the last of his line…that he had a son…_


	4. The Smell of Defeat

Eragon woke up to see Saphira glaring down at him, and he yelped and stood up. She chuckled, showing her teeth and letting him on her back. Looking at him in concern she took off.

_Eragon, I think I know why you look so…average._

_I don't think elves are average, Saphira, _Eragon said with amusement, holding on tightly as she ascended.

_I'm talking about how you don't look nearly as strong as you are…this diet you have is stripping the meat from your bones, Eragon._

_You know why I can't eat meat; it is no choice of my own. _Saphira looked back at him with a strange gleam in her eyes.

_Then let it be my choice…_

_I don't think I like where this is going. _Saphira angled downwards towards the trees.

_Eragon, you were a hunter in Carvahall, and that is one of the few skills you have…if you even have it. _Eragon growled as she landed. _I am hungry, and I can feel your hunger, so you're going to find some better food for you than these weeds you've been eating… _Eragon sighed and jumped from her back.

_You know I won't be able to eat anything that was from an animal…you saw that for yourself… _Eragon felt her confidence.

_I'm pretty sure I can get you past that…Eragon, I'm serious about this; such a lack of meat is making you weaker, I can feel it. You are a human first, and humans cannot live without meat. I saw something moving from overhead and I want to see you hunt, as you did before you were a rider._

_Saphira, I understand that you are concerned about my well being, but- _Saphira snarled and knocked him to the ground, pinning him with her foreleg.

_This is no longer your choice, Eragon! _Saphira roared, stunning him. _I can help you eat meat, but you must do the rest. I am meant to take care of you, as you take care of me! Say it in the ancient language, too… _Eragon grimaced, knowing this would all end in disaster. But he knew Saphira would shove a living rabbit down his throat if he didn't agree.

_On my word as a rider, _Eragon said. Saphira snorted and let him up. _But I don't have a bow…_

_Then throw a stone with magic…I don't care how you kill the beast, but you will eat it…if I have to feed it to you like a child, you will eat some proper food today…_

Eragon looked around and found a pebble, and he held it tightly in his hand. Saphira watched him silently, not moving at all except for her eyes as he listened for the sounds of movement. He smiled slightly, realizing his senses gave him an unfair advantage. He had only to walk forward as if he were taking a stroll and nothing would hear him. Saphira chuckled mentally as he walked away.

Eragon followed the sound of snuffling, a large animal rooting around in the underbrush. He knew he could easily kill it, but he wanted to get as close as possible. _Eragon, you might want to go around…if you go through those bushes you'll scare it away. _Eragon scowled, stepping lightly around several trees and into the bushes. Eragon gaped and dropped the stone at the sight of the creature before him.

It was a fanghur, he recognized it immediately, and it was digging at a rabbit hole, sniffing for his next meal. It turned to look at him with interest, but made no sound and began digging again.

_Saphira, it's a fanghur…I think I better leave. _Saphira only watched him. _Saphira, I mean it! I don't want to be around here any longer, come get me…if I move it will probably attack._

_No, it won't, _Saphira said with a chuckle. _It's quite simple; either kill the fanghur and eat it, or run it off and eat the rabbits. You can't get out of this, no matter what happens. _Eragon gulped, and the creature turned towards him, blinking in interest. It slowly approached him, and he put barriers around him mind before it could attack.

Eragon waited, but still it didn't lash out, instead sniffing the air near him and backing away. It took flight and vanished into the sky. _It just…flew off._

_It didn't like your smell…ugh, rancid. _Eragon growled at the comment, examining the rabbit hole. The fanghur had almost had the two rabbits, and all he had to do was kill them and pull them out with magic. This was beginning to look a lot like his first attempt to eat meat after his transformation, and he grimaced.

Saphira came through the bushes. _Eragon, the way you hunt is appalling. I would have just killed the fanghur and eaten it, if I was as hungry as you are._

_I couldn't kill that kind of creature, Saphira. _She nodded with understanding while he stacked wood for a fire. He held his hand over the pile, about to light it with magic, when he noticed the fanghur was back. He now realized just how abnormally thin the beast was, its bones were sowing and it shook slightly at the sight of the rabbits. _Saphira, I think this will have to wait…this creature needs these more than I do. I can go a few days without meat, alright? _Saphira sighed and nodded.

_You are only getting out of this because of someone else, but the fanghur can't save your skinny hide next time… _Eragon smiled, tossing the two rabbits to the creature. It snapped them both up before they hit the ground, shaking in delight. It looked around, but saw nothing else, and it backed away into the woods. _I don't know if it will survive this week, but you have done the right thing, Eragon, even if it is just an animal._

_Glad you saw some good in me… do you know where we are? _Saphira twitched.

_I could have flown over the Hadarac eight times by now, so…gods, we are hundreds of leagues away from Ellesmera, maybe thousands! But the village is still a very long way away…_

_What if we can't find it?_

_We will find it, that is the nature of Hirath, _Saphira said. _If you want to find it, you will. _Saphira snorted as he jumped to her back. _You will eat real food soon, Eragon, and not these leaves you've been chewing. You are not a cow; you are the one that eats the cow._

_How exactly were you going to help me eat the meat? _Eragon asked suspiciously. Saphira turned to look at him.

_I was going to override that one thought, that you couldn't eat the animal, with my own instincts, which will allow you to eat it without feeling like a cannibal. Dragons, if they are near death and there is nothing else available, will eat our own dead. _Eragon grimaced. _We are survivors first and people second. Our lives come before our ethics. _

_I understand, but it still seems wrong to me. _Saphira chuckled as she took off. _What's so funny?_

_I'm sorry, it's just you smell so bad right now…I can't take it anymore._

_I smell? _Eragon lifted his shirt and sniffed it. There was an odor that he couldn't quite identify, but was very foul. It reminded him of rotting eggs. _What is it?_

_I think there was some sulfur in that water we were swimming in. _Eragon choked.

_Ugh, it smells like eggs… _Saphira chuckled and angled downwards towards a shallow stream. It was only a foot deep, but the water was clean. Eragon jumped off her back and into the shallow water, feeling the sandy bottom. The water was cold as ice, but it would clean him. Saphira watched him from afar as he bathed.

Saphira

Saphira tried not to notice, but being a female, her eyes were inevitably drawn downwards. She shook her head, looking away and closing her eyes. She couldn't help it, and she looked back at Eragon, who was using sand to get dirt off his legs. The smell that clung to him was incredibly foul, but it didn't seem to be on her. Eragon noticed her gaze.

_Eragon, could you at least show some modesty and get dressed, _Saphira said, frowning.

_There's no one for miles, I would sense them, and I need to get clean. _He smirked. _What, you don't want to see me naked? _Saphira balked. Unlike dragons, humans had well displayed private parts… she shuddered and tried to turn away. She knew it was stupid, and that he was a different species, but he _was _a male. Saphira turned around, nearly slapping herself when she felt disappointed. _Saphira, sometimes I think you need help…_

_I'm not the one who needs help, Eragon, _Saphira snapped. _You're the one who's parading around with your clothes off. _

_Saphira, I'm not parading, and I'm dressed now. _Saphira turned to him, and saw he was dressed, and thanked the gods that he no longer smelled like rotting eggs. _Now are we going to go? _Saphira crouched and let him up to her back, spreading her wings and taking off. She gained altitude quickly, the air getting colder as she rose.

She locked away her mind to think. She had first noticed that her bond with Eragon was incredibly strong in Teirm, and that she was much closer to him than the average rider and dragon pair. Then, after the battle of the Burning Plains, some of his human traits passed to him. Not _male_ human traits, but human traits in general. She had been horribly afraid when she had begun to see him as physically attractive, and she shivered now with the thought.

_Eragon, what are we going to do after this? _Saphira asked.

_I don't know…_

_You can never know… _Saphira closed him away from what she said next. _But you have to know how I feel about you…not tomorrow…but someday soon I will have to tell you the truth…the whole truth._


	5. Ignorance

Eragon and Saphira were enjoying a well-deserved rest in the afternoon sun. They had found a small clearing that was perfect for almost any (human) outdoor recreation, and had decided to rest there. Eragon sat next to Saphira's head, watching birds fly past. He absentmindedly scratched Saphira on the neck.

_Ahh, that feels good, _she said softly, her hind leg kicking. He smiled, rubbing at the base of her skull. Humans were sensitive around the face and neck, and it was logical that dragons were too. Saphira grunted in pleasure. _Don't stop…ahh, that feels great. I feel like a queen, being pampered by you all the time… _

Eragon rubbed her neck and face, massaging with his knuckles. He wasn't worried about hitting any…strange…areas, and kept this up for a full half-hour. He stopped with alarm as he finally realized that Saphira's groans of pleasure had been far too…passionate.

_Saphira, is there something you're about to tell me that I won't like? _He asked. She opened one eye, but didn't make contact with his.

_Erm, sort of…_

_Saphira, could you just tell me, flat out? _He braced himself. Saphira turned her head to smile up at him.

_Well, what you were doing was the dragon version of what you humans call…erm…foreplay. _Eragon didn't slap her but outright punched her on the side of the head, but it didn't hurt her in the least.

_SAPHIRA! _He screamed, punching her again while she laughed. _WHY IN THE NAME OF THE LOST WORLDS DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!_

_Because I was enjoying it! _Saphira cried, shoving him to the ground. _Sorry that you don't know anything about dragon love life, but you started it, once again! _Eragon growled and turned away. _I'm sorry, Eragon…_

_I understand if you were enjoying it, but you could have at least have held back with your…noises._

_Say what?! _Saphira asked in alarm.

_You were…moaning. _Saphira growled and beat her tail on the ground, laying her head by him again.

_I'm sorry Eragon…I just couldn't tell you. _Saphira looked up at him with one eye. _I know I should have said something, but you are just so…erm…good at it. _Eragon growled. _Alright, I'll at least try and tell you next time…but, I can at least tell you this; the base of the skull and neck are places that are very sensitive to touch, and messing with the tip of my tail is considered a gesture that means you want to mate._

_And you did it to Glaedr…_

_That was when I didn't know for myself, _Saphira said calmly. Eragon sat silently, thinking about this. Saphira had been neglecting to say that he was doing things like that, and though he understood if she was enjoying it, he had the right to know what he was doing.

_Saphira, there's more than you're mentioning, isn't there. _Saphira swallowed, nodding slightly and laying her head back down next to him. _What is it?_

_It…it started at the Burning Plains, after the fight with Murtagh and Thorn. _Eragon once again braced himself. _I think that because we were connected so completely during the battle, some human instincts passed to me…_

_So you're saying… _Saphira gulped.

_Yes, Eragon; I am afraid I am physically attracted to you. _Eragon said nothing. _It is not my fault that I picked up human instincts, but you have picked up some dragon traits as well. Your patience for one._

_Saphira…_

_I should have told you sooner…I'm sorry, Eragon…can you forgive me? _Eragon sighed.

_I will forgive you…so, when you were looking at me yesterday…_

_I was…examining your private parts. _Eragon smiled slightly. _Wait, you're not mad?!_

_No._

_But…but I was eyeing your… _Saphira said, distressed. _ I have been-_

_You are my dragon and I am your rider, _Eragon interrupted. _This was bound to happen at some point, and you are bound to me with mind, body, and soul. I forgive you because we are essentially the same being. _Saphira smiled. _If it makes it better, which it probably won't, I think you are very attractive as well._

_Eragon, I think we both need professional help…_

_Or a priest, _Eragon said with a laugh. Saphira sighed, closing her eyes. After a while she opened one eye with surprise.

_Um, Eragon? You're rubbing that spot again… _Eragon smiled and looked her straight in the eyes.

_I know…_

**The next chapter is where Broken ends and the Connected plot begins…**


	6. Discussions

**Sorry for the wait, guys…I got grounded and couldn't post. Anyway, here's a sort of forced chapter…I felt like this chapter wasn't as good, but it's your call.**

**Extreme use of triple periods here…**

**Oops, did it just then! I need help…there too…**

**I might take a different direction with this story, but you will have to find out that new direction…I think many of you will be VERY surprised by some later events. This will defer from Broken in almost every way, besides the area it takes place in. Almost all aspects of the story are to be changed. You'll see what's going on as it happens, and I think many of my more faithful readers will be surprised…**

**Pleasantly surprised, I hope. :P**

Eragon woke sweating heavily, and realized it was because Saphira was wrapped tightly around him, her incredibly hot breath landing right on him. He was tucked in her legs, her body curled around completely, and he swore he could have cooked an egg in the same spot he was in. He reached up and pulled himself out of her grasp, rolling out onto the grass. It was still night, but the sky was lightening in the east, pinks and deep blues mixing in a cascade of strange colors he had never thought possible in the sky. It was bitterly cold, and he regretted leaving Saphira's warmth.

He pulled out the sword he had found at the pool, narrowing his eyes at how it gleamed in the moonlight. It was what he had always wanted, a sword that matched Saphira's beautiful scales, but he couldn't help but feel that this sword had more to it than he knew of. It had been silver, then had changed to blue right before his eyes. It was obviously soaked in magic; he could feel his skin tingling at the touch of the slightly warm metal.

_Good morning, little one. _Saphira said, stirring behind him. _Aren't you cold? _Eragon nodded and was rewarded with her wrapping her forelegs around him, drawing him to her chest. _There you go…you need to take notice of the weather, or you could catch a cold. _Eragon put the blade away.

_Saphira…how long will it take to reach the village? _She looked at him quizzically.

_It occurred to me that I don't know. Brom never said how long it would take. We haven't reached it yet, and it is too far from Alagaesia for it to be known…it could be weeks away for all we know, maybe even months. _Eragon sighed. _Look at it this why, rider; at least we get a respite from all the war…_

_We aren't going back…once we get there and do what we have to, to win this war; we won't go back to Alagaesia. _Eragon was very firm in his words. _I just can't take all the death because of our existence._

_What of me?_

_I thought- _Saphira looked away.

_Eragon…the only hope for the dragon race lies in Alagaesia…unless another dragon happens to cross paths with us, the dragon race will die out. _Eragon put his arms around her neck in a tight embrace, and Saphira growled lovingly back. _I know…I will not go against Fate. If the dragons are to live or die, I will have to accept it. Sometimes things are what they are._

_That is something I wish I had learned a long time ago… _Eragon rubbed her neck and Saphira jerked in surprise. _Oh…sorry. I forgot about the base of your neck being sensitive._

_It is perfectly alright, Eragon. _She said, chuckling. _In fact, could you do it again? _Eragon raised an eyebrow.

_Saphira…_

_What? Oh! _She shook her head._ Sorry…nevermind, I won't ask anymore. It's just, me being so near to…forget that part._

_Wait, what were you going to say? _Eragon gripped one of her neck spikes and twisted her head around to look at him. _You were going to say something…_

_Eragon… _Saphira was almost whining. _It's…it's getting to the time when I…_

_Wait…are you saying you're… _Saphira nodded.

_In a few days…I'll be in heat. _Saphira nudged him with the tip of her snout. _It's already starting to affect me now…_

_And you are already being affected by the human traits I passed to you… _The full force of the fact hit him, and he gasped.

_That is why I am afraid, Eragon. _Saphira swallowed. _I fear that, since I have the ability to see humans as attractive, and since you are what my instincts tell me is the perfect mate…I may try something very regrettable._

_Saphira, can you control yourself?_

…_no…_

_Why not? _Eragon was a little afraid, Saphira's fear passing to him.

_When in heat, I would almost be a different person. I would not be able to control anything I do or say; if my instincts tell me to do something, my body does it without question. _She whined. _If you pushed me away during that time, I would take it as rejection from another dragon…there is a chance I could do something very regrettable…I could try and…well…force myself on you…I could attack, regardless of your status as my rider…_

_I'll help you, then. _Eragon said firmly. _I can help keep your mind safe with mine…I'll be alright. For now, we'll just try to cover some distance. _Saphira nodded and let Eragon climb to her back.

_If the time comes…_

_I will forgive you for anything you do then…it won't be you doing it. _Eragon rubbed the neck on the side, where it wasn't sensitive. _Don't worry…I'm sure it's not as bad as you think._

_I dearly hope you are right, Eragon. _Saphira took to the air with a rush of her wings, leaving the forest below them quickly. _Eragon, what will we do after the war? _Eragon looked down at the trees.

_I think we should settle down…maybe I could find a wife, raise a family. _Eragon smiled slightly. _You would be like an aunt…hmm, Aunt Saphira…that actually sounds nice. You could help me raise my children, and they would benefit from your wisdom. _Saphira said nothing, and Eragon could feel something strange from her mind, but she sealed it away. _Are you alright, Saphira?_

_Fine. _She said quickly. Eragon pressed on.

_Saphira, something about what I said is troubling you…is it envy? Are you angry because I could have a family and you cannot? _Saphira growled violently and he knew he had prodded a soft spot. _I'm sorry, Saphira…I really am…_

_I know, Eragon. _Saphira flapped harder, gaining speed. _I want you to have a family…but I thought that I would be raising one as well._

_I know, Saphira…I know. _Eragon pat her on the neck lightly and she growled.

_Stop treating me like a horse, Eragon. _She said venomously. _You can't just pat me on the neck and say 'that a girl'…_

_Saphira, I know you're a little agitated with-_

_Agitated? _Saphira snorted. _I just don't like some of the habits you have._

_Then will this do? _Eragon leaned over and wrapped his arms about her neck, hugging her tightly.

_It's an improvement, _Saphira huffed.

_Why are you getting angry? _Eragon scowled. _Saphira…I know I kind of touched a soft spot…but you can talk to me. I'm your friend. _Saphira sighed.

_It's…it's more complicated than you realize, Eragon…much more complicated. _

_Is it because you want me as a mate? _Saphira glanced back at him in surprise.

_I never said that…not directly anyway… _Saphira looked back at him for a moment. _Please…now is not the time._

_I understand…I can wait, but you have to say something at some point._

_I will…but you will not like what I say…_

**Again, sorry for the wait and forced chapter at the start. School just started, and it will take some time for each chapter to come up. Bear with me…I'm a sophomore in a school with no freshman…I'm doomed.**


	7. What the Future Holds

**Uh oh, italics! You know what that means, right? Can you say 'the dragon needs therapy'? Good…memorize that.**

**This story has no 'quest', despite any events that might say otherwise. I just like doing things that make the drama deeper…**

_Saphira watched from what seemed to be far away, the sight of a field under a blank cloudy sky before her. She gasped in horror when the field suddenly leapt up with fire, the sky turning red as blood. She heard a howl of anguish, a cry of rage and pain, something that she recognized…Eragon. Her rider stood in ragged clothes in the middle of the burning filed, the silver sword alight with blue fire. He raised the blade and yelled at the top of his lungs._

_Dark shapes, like wisps of black mist or walking shadows, converged on Eragon, grasping at him with long fingers. Eragon swung his blade, cutting the figures down as easily as Saphira would slice blades of grass with her claws. Though Eragon destroyed dozens, hundreds more came to replace them. Saphira tried to move to his aid, but was held back by an unseen force. Eragon seemed small and weak before the shroud of darkness. Unbidden, the bit of nonsense that Eragon had recited during the battle with Murtagh came to mind…_

Under a cold and empty winter sky

Stood a wee, small man with a silver sword.

He jumped and stabbed in a fevered frenzy,

Fighting the shadows massed before him…

_There stood Eragon, small amidst an army, wielding a bright sword of silver, fighting valiantly against the shadows…and Saphira could only watch as the army drew around him in a tighter circle. She lost sight of Eragon, hearing his cries of pain. Though he fell, the silver blade continued fighting without him, but it too was crushed by the shadows. Saphira cried out to her rider, but there was nothing she could do…_

Eragon! Eragon, no! _Saphira screamed as the world went dark, consumed by the dark figures, which were laughing at her helplessness. _

--------------------------

Saphira gasped, sitting up and looking around in the moonlight. She sighed, shaking her head; it was only a dream…or was it? The question loomed in her mind; what if she too was seeing the future, as Eragon had? Saphira shook her head to clear the thought from her mind. No…there was no way a dragon could see the future. Besides, there were no creatures like those in the dream. She had just had too much stress lately, and it was getting to her.

Eragon slept between her forelegs, his hand against her scales. Saphira smiled at him, wondering what he was dreaming about, if he was at all. Saphira yawned and laid back down, closing her eyes to sleep…

--------------------------

_Saphira walked among the ashes of the field, but though she searched she could find no sign of her fallen rider. She saw a glint of light, and her eyes widened as she approached it, her claws cracking on the blackened remains of the once living earth. The silver sword was sticking point down in the ground, surrounded by ashes that swirled in a cold breeze. As the ashes blew away, Saphira saw that they covered something…_

_Before her was a bright stone, a sapphire blue that shone in the cold light of the winter sky. A dragon egg, there was no doubt. Saphira reached out to pick it up, but her claws went right through it…but touched the blade. The egg wasn't solid but the sword was. It hummed softly, turning green. Vines curled around the hilt, and the pommel turned to a white rose. _

_The egg quivered, cracking into pieces. Saphira watched as the head of the dragon emerged…_

"Saphira!"

Saphira bolted awake, looking around in fear. Eragon rubbed her neck, trying to calm her.

"Saphira, what is it?"

_Eragon…nothing…just a dream. _Saphira closed her mind. …_I think…_

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this is what I get for skipping lunch to write a chap…oh well, review and tell me what you think about this symbolic chapter! **


	8. Falling Stars

**Sorry for the horrible wait, people, I****had too much to do!****Anyway, here is the next chapter, and I can only hope it works out for you. It should be very cool…**

**Thanks to my reviewers, they are the ones that make this story possible.**

**I was reading the first few chapters of United by Given-Inside, and I felt like the wishing star thing was somehow very important, more so than before. A few hours later, I heard the 'Twinkle Twinkle little star' song being sung by a random passerby. The next day I noticed there was a shooting star outside…**

**You think someone up there is trying to tell me something? To make a long story short, I came up with a strange little event to finish a chapter with that will probably not surprise anyone. **

**Thanks to G.I. for his little part in that inspiration. Oh well, I guess someone up there wants me to say something…**

The next night it rained.

Not just a light rain, not a heavy rain, it wasn't even a thunderstorm.

It was as if the heavens were trying to drown the planet and burn all the trees down with lightning, and for some reason it was working. Flames leapt up where the white lighting struck, only to be extinguished by the torrent of rain. You couldn't see more than a few feet in any direction, and according to Saphira even hearing and smell were reduced to nothing.

It was as if the gods had decided to turn the world into a massive lake, and streams flowed in the low places, and ponds seemed to leap up in the middle of open ground. The wind tore leaves from the trees, leaving some bare and knocking others right over. The lightning flashed to light up for a moment what would have been pitch blackness. The rain beat down as if it was the arrows of a million archers of the heavens, and even the greatest dragon would seek shelter in such fury.

And so they did, hiding inside a massive fallen tree that had become hollowed out. It was as big around as a small village, and Saphira was dwarfed by it. Eragon sat between her forelegs, watching and waiting. As soon as the storm, if it could even be called that, had passed they would cover more ground while there was still daylight.

_Eragon, this rain isn't going to stop. _Saphira said, reading his thoughts.

"How do you know?"

_I just do. I can feel it in the air. We could be here a while…_Saphira yawned, lowering her head slightly. _Eragon, are you alright? You're shivering… _Eragon looked down at his hands, which were indeed shaking.

_I don't know. I feel a little light-headed…_

_Are you catching a cold? I wouldn't know for sure, since dragons don't get colds…_

_I don't think so. _Eragon didn't feel like he was getting sick, but he was very uncomfortable. Saphira drew him closer to her chest to let her body heat warm him. Lightning flashed very close to them, and the ground shook with the sound. Saphira actually _yelped _and ducked her head to the ground. _What's wrong, Saphira? _Eragon looked back at her in concern.

_The lightning…_

_We're in this log; it can't hit us unless it can somehow bend around corners._

_I know…I just can't stand it. Lightning is the only thing dragons fear…it is the only thing besides another dragon that can kill us when we are high above the world. _She raised her head slightly, looking at him with eyes narrowed. _I...I think I might have soiled myself…_

………

_Eragon?_

_Saphira, what am I going to do with you? _Saphira growled.

_I'm afraid of lightning, does it matter? Does it really matter that I, like all my kind, am unable to do anything to ease the terror I am feeling by being in a storm such as this. _Lightning flashed again, the ground shook, and Saphira ducked low to the ground, whining. _Dragons are easily hit by lightning…Glaedr said it was because we have metal in our bones, whatever that means, but dragons are more likely to be struck by lightning than any other creature. If we have a weakness…that would be it._

_Saphira…you're safe here with me. _Eragon said, putting his hand on her neck. _I'll remember that we have to take shelter from now on. I wonder why Glaedr didn't tell me any of this, and why Oromis told you everything. And…why didn't you tell me when you were taught it?_

_I thought I did. _Lightning flashed yet again, and Saphira jerked, but remained silent. _I'm sorry…_

_Why? You have nothing to be sorry about. _The rain slowly began to stop, the clouds slowly parting to show that it was night. _Unless you want to travel at night, it looks like we are stuck here._

_I will not move from this spot until there isn't a cloud in sight. _Saphira said. Eragon shrugged.

_Whatever you say…you see that? _From a gap in the clouds they could see stars, so bright they lit up the world as if it were a full moon. One of the stars was especially bright, moving slowly across the sky.

_That is a bad omen among dragons. _Saphira said gravely.

_And among humans it is a very good one…ever heard of wishing on a star?_

_No…and whatever it is, I'm not going along with it. _Eragon shrugged, looking up at the star. _It's getting awfully bright…and big._

_You know, now that you mention it…it does seem like that star is getting closer…Saphira…do you hear something? _There was a low sound, like the rushing of air when Eragon was flying with Saphira. _Saphira…are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

_Eragon…I think that star is coming straight for us. _Eragon looked up at the glowing ball in the sky, swallowing. With a flash of light and blast of searing heat an orb of fire flew over their heads, deafening them with the roaring sound of friction. They followed this sight until the star landed with a bright flash and a loud bang, some ways away. Dust was thrown into the air and the trees beyond leapt into flame, only to be extinguished by the moisture on the leaves.

Eragon sat still for a long moment, and then watched as Saphira jumped to her feet. _Let us see! _She said, running into the trees. Eragon reluctantly followed, his feet slipping every now and then on mud. Soon he met the edge of a crater, where Saphira was standing in awe.

In the center of the pit was a bright ball of fire, blue as Saphira's scales, hissing from the humidity. It began to cool, and Eragon could make out a large rock the size of a horse in the pit, surrounded by fire and blackened earth.

_And I thought falling stars was just a myth! _Eragon said, sliding down the slope of the crater.

_Eragon, don't get near it! You have no idea what it is! _Saphira whined and slid down the slope with him, albeit very reluctantly. The ground was very hot, and scorched Eragon's hands and wherever his skin touched. He could barely get close to the large rock, which had a silvery gleam and glowed slightly, though not just from the heat. Blue and orange flame flickered around it, but it all died out very quickly. Too quickly, Eragon realized, as the rock was not giving off any more heat within a few seconds.

_Saphira…is _this _what stars are made of?_

_I don not know, Eragon. _Saphira said, sniffing it. _It smells of metal and something else…I can't quite remember, but I've smelled it before. _Eragon reached his hand out to touch it. _Eragon, wait! It's too hot, you'll burn-_

_It isn't hot, Saphira. In fact, I can fell the cold from here! _Eragon was about to touch the surface when Saphira growled.

_No, Eragon. _He drew back in confusion. _I will touch it, if you want to see what will happen. If it does anything harmful, I will not be affected as much. Besides…if it is hot I will not be burned by it. _Eragon nodded and stepped back, allowing Saphira to reach out with her snout. As her scales met the smooth surface of the rock, she yelped and drew back, rubbing the end of her nose.

_Saphira!_

_I'm fine. _She twitched her nose. _It tingles a bit, but I'm fine. _Eragon reached out and touched the stone. It was cold as ice, and very smooth, but nothing happened. _A fallen star…_

_Maybe it was thrown down by a god?_

_A god? But there are no gods._

_We don't know that, Eragon. How else could a star fall from the heavens like this. _Saphira tapped the rock with her claws. _What should we do?_

_We can't take it with us…and we can't stay here and look at it forever. I say we move on. _Saphira glanced down at the stone and shook her head.

_Very interesting, but you are right; we can't do anything with it. Maybe we will see more in the morning?_

_Perhaps…let's wait at the tree, then we can look at it when there is more light. _They left the pit, climbing up the blazing-hot dirt to walk back to the tree they had taken shelter in.

-------------------------

-------------------------

-------------------------

The next morning they looked into the crater, and were very surprised to see that the star was gone, as if it had dissolved into mist.

_Curious… _Saphira muttered, sniffing the air. _I think that magic must have been used; there are no tracks other than our own._

_Who would want it?_

_It's a fallen star, Eragon; anyone like King Orrin would be scrabbling to get at it. Maybe someone wanted it and took it away?_

_But who? There shouldn't be anyone out here! _Eragon looked around. _It's not like it can just vanish into thin air…can it?_

_What, am I an Oracle now? _Saphira snapped. _I have no idea!_

_Saphira, why are you so testy this morning?_

_I'm just a little angry about…nevermind, it doesn't matter._

_Saphira… _Eragon pleaded, putting a hand on her shoulder.

_Eragon, please…don't touch me right now._

_Are you alright?_

_I'm perfectly fine, Eragon. _Saphira snorted. _Now get on my back and let's go, I can't take this any more. The star is gone, and we can't waste time looking for whoever, or whatever, took it. _Eragon sighed and climbed onto her back, taking a seat on the blanket that protected him from her scales. Saphira raised her wings and drove them downward rather aggressively, making Eragon jerk on her back.

_Not so rough, Saphira!_

_Just hold on tighter, then! _Saphira flapped hard to gain altitude, circling around the crater. Turning towards the rising sun, she picked up speed, leaving the star's landing site behind them. Mist covered some areas of the forest, hiding the landscape and making it seem like they were above a cloud.

After nearly an hour, Eragon felt he should talk to Saphira. _Saphira…_

_Yes?_

_What happened back there? You're really aggravated today…_

_Eragon…today is the beginning f my season. I can barely see straight, and I feel like I'm being pulled in every direction at once. _

_I'm sorry, Saph-_

_Don't be. _Saphira interrupted. _It isn't your fault…well, not entirely._

_What do you mean?_

_Being near you makes it hard to think. _Saphira shook her head. _Please, I don't want to talk right now…can I just focus on flying?_

_Go ahead, I'm not stopping you._

_Thank you…_

Saphira

_Saphira stood in the field of ash, the dust before her blowing away to reveal the egg, by the sword that was now a rose._

_The egg cracked, splitting apart, and a head emerged from it. It was a sapphire-blue dragon, with a flatter head and more violently curved claws; features that showed a male dragon. It looked up at her intelligently with bright eyes, cocking its head. The ashes swirled around it, but didn't seem to touch it._

What is your name, little one? _Saphira asked, bringing her head close to it. He turned his head to the side, showing sharp teeth._

My name is…

"Saphira?" Saphira bolted awake, looking around in alarm.

_Eragon? What's wrong?_

"I couldn't touch your mind…you were jerking in your sleep." Eragon rubbed her neck, smiling. "Were you having a nightmare?"

_I…I don't know what it was…_

"Well, dreams can't hurt you, Saphira."

_I know, Eragon. Go back to sleep. _Eragon leaned against her and closed his eyes.

Saphira looked up at the stars, which burned in the sky with white fire, like thousands of eyes watching her from the heavens.

_What is your name, little one? What does it mean? _

There was no answer but the chirping of insects and the wind whispering in the trees.


	9. Read While You Wait

**To make up for the wait to see the new chapter, I have written this little jewel, which will NOT become a real story…I hope. This isn't really a part of the story, but it is something that relates to Connected…**

**Sort of…**

**And so I proudly present my first REAL short…MirrorMirror-rorriMrorriM…**

**Cool title huh?**

_Saphira, what are you doing? _Eragon asked, widening an eye. Saphira stooped and picked up another rock, throwing it at something in a tree.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

…_trying to knock out a tree with a pebble? _Eragon suggested weakly, shaking his head. Saphira turned to him, narrowing her eyes to slits as the sun hit them. _What?_

"Ha ha, very funny. If you must know, I'm trying to hit that bird's nest." Eragon looked into the branches of the tree, seeing the little bird's nest tucked away in the branches.

_You could just use magic, you know. _Eragon suggested, shifting his dark-blue wings and sitting down.

"I don't want to; I want to learn how to hit things without magic."

_You have the worst aim of any human I have ever known. _Saphira picked up another rock and threw it at him, but it sailed overhead, missing by several feet. _Wow…I am terrified out of my scales. I'd hate for you to be the dragon and I the rider; you couldn't aim your flame worth-_

"You try and hit it, then!" Saphira cried, sitting down with a huff. Eragon shrugged, scooping a pebble onto the tip of a claw and flicking it lazily at the tree. The nest crashed into the bushes below, but it was empty. "Showoff…"

_Shouldn't we be traveling right now? The village isn't going to come to us…_

"I know that!" Saphira stood, crawling up Eragon's leg to the blanket he wore as a saddle. "If you want to fly, then do it; I'm not stopping you." Eragon lifted his wings, driving them down to gain altitude so suddenly that Saphira's head snapped back. "Take it easy!" She yelled over the wind.

_Stop being such a…well, woman. _Saphira growled at him, but male dragons didn't back down at a human growling. _Don't waste your breath. _Eragon had never really understood why Saphira was always annoyed with him, but he had become used to it quite quickly. Still, the human never ceased to amaze him…

_How long until we get there, Eragon? _She asked suddenly.

_What, you think I know? If Old Saphira had told me that, I would tell you in a wingbeat._

_Well, take a guess! _Saphira yelled mentally. Eragon sighed.

_Alright…I'd say a month, maybe more._

_WHAT?!_

_You _did _ask…_

_You never said it would take that long!_

_You never _askedThey were both silent for a time, and Eragon glided low above the treetops. _Umm…I didn't really want to ask this…how are you holding up?_

_What do you mean?_

_You know exactly what I mean. _Eragon said quietly. _You are always trying to act like a man, to be stronger than others see you to be. You try to show that you aren't afraid, and you are terrified for you life and would rather run. But…you can't hide anything from me. Period._

"_Don't say 'period'!" _Saphira screamed both mentally and verbally.

_Well?_

…

_And?_

…_I'm fine, just keep flying._

_Honestly, I can never get used to the biology of humans. _Eragon flapped harder to regain lost altitude. _If you were a dragon…I think you'd be in heat right now._

_What? Oh…like an animal. _Eragon snickered. _What? You already said yourself that you'd rather we were both dragons._

_And you know why!_

…_just don't say anything else about it…_

_I understand…get some rest, it's going to take a while until I need to rest again._

_Don't strain yourself, Eragon…_

_I won't. _Eragon looked back at her a few minute later, and saw she was leaning forward on his neck, fast asleep. _Can't have my rider worrying about me, can I?_


	10. The Depths

**I think I should be getting back on track. No promises, but a chapter a week sounds good, right? Well, here it is…**

**Rejoice, because I am now making headers and such. I had to be cheap and add a new element to the world of Alagaesia…but not really, since this area they are in isn't Alagaesia, technically, but Antargis. Whatever it is, there is a new element…**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 10**

**The Depths**

**------------------------------**

_Eragon swung the silver-bladed sword at the shadows that surrounded him, the flames dancing about his feet but not burning him. The dark figures were of all races, but most were elves. _

_And they laughed at him._

_Their jeering faces surrounded him on all sides, mocking his attempts at destroying them. Whenever he cut one down two more took its place. He was tired…so tired. All he wanted was to be left alone, but the laughing crowd would not stop. They grew into a field of angry faces, accusing him of sins that he had never committed._

You are a traitor, Shadeslayer… _A voice said from his left. Eragon swung the blade, cutting down the figure of an elf. _You have betrayed Alagaesia… _The voice muttered behind him. He swung again, and this time destroyed the shadow of a human._

You are a traitor…

You are the reason why we suffer…

You are filthy…

You can't do this…

Why? Why did you do this to us?

"_NO!" Eragon fell to his knees, covering his ears as the shadows swarmed him, laughing at him and filled with rage at the same time. "No…"_

You are to blame, Shadeslayer…

…You are no Rider, Eragon…you have no right to be called so…

You are a traitor…

You have broken our laws! _One elf in particular seemed truly angry, standing just before him. The elf drew a sword, and Eragon could only watch as it was driven into his chest._

You cannot do this… _The voices still whispered in his ears as the world turned black._

You are no Rider…

You are to blame…

You have broken Rider law…

_As Eragon faded away he saw Saphira nearby, weeping and crying out to him._

_He could not answer._

Traitor…

Oathbreaker…

Filth…

You are no Rider…

You cannot do this to us…

You cannot be with her…

_You have broken our laws…Eragon Shadeslayer…you are a Rider no more…_

…_Alagaesia is better off without you…_

---------------

_Eragon? _Eragon jerked upright, hitting his head on Saphira's snout. _OW!_

_Saphira, I'm sorry!_

_Eragon, watch where you're going. _She rubbed her nose, cocking her head to the side. _You were having a nightmare?_

_I…yes…_

_Do you mind telling me?_

_I really don't want to talk about it… _Eragon shook his head, holding his chest. The blade in his heart had felt so real…

_As you wish, but you have to say something sometime. _Saphira said, sniffing the air. _The first day of winter…crisp and clean…if I was a poet I would say something inspiring, but I'm not that sort of dragon. _The air was very cold, and mist clung to the ground. The sun shone through wisps of cloud, giving little warmth to the world. The trees swayed gently in a breeze, and it was truly a beautiful thing.

_What's going on…why are you smiling? _Saphira showed her teeth, pulling Eragon to his feet with her claw.

_I found a pond nearby…it has been a while since either of us have bathed._

_You're right, but what's so funny? _Eragon looked around for whatever was the joke. Saphira chuckled, smiling wider. _Saphira…you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking? Are you? _

_If you're thinking what I'm thinking then you would rather being doing and not thinking. _She said. Eragon, however, was quick enough to catch the meaning of the words.

_Saphira!_

_What? I'm not doing anything wrong… _Saphira mused, rolling her eyes in a human-like manner.

_Saphira, fantasizing about my nether regions while I'm asleep is _very _wrong! And _not _just because you're a dragon! It's wrong even for a human!_

_Eragon, you're so sensitive…how do you even know that's what I'm thinking? _Saphira turned around, looking back at him over her shoulder.

_Because your mind isn't being shielded. I can see _everything_…if any time would be a good time to forget something, this is it. _Eragon grimaced. _Is that even physically _possible

_I don't know…care to find out?_

"Gods, this is the exact opposite of talking to a woman when they're going through their cycle." Eragon muttered to himself.

_I beg your pardon?_

_Nothing… _Eragon stood, brushing off his clothes. _ Saphira, remember what you wanted me to do if you got out of hand?_

…_no, I don't._

_You really don't remember? _Eragon stared up at her in concern.

_Not really no…my mind has no room for anything else besides you._

_Saphira… _Eragon growled, narrowing his eyes.

_What?! Stop saying my name and stopping, it gets annoying. _Saphira almost waddled off, dragging her feet through the leaves on the ground. _Are you coming?_

_Fine…_

Eragon followed Saphira through the trees, the sun gleaming down to cast clear shadows on the forest floor. It was a marvelous day, though a little cold. The trees were normal oaks, birches, and cedars, when he suddenly began seeing trees he had never seen before. These trees were like oak, but had smooth bark and were much shorter. They were covered in small flowers which gave off a fruity scent. For some reason, their leaves were not turning brown, but only a very pale green.

_Saphira, what kind of trees are these? _Eragon asked, looking up into the branches of one. They were more of an extremely overgrown bush than a tree; growing wide instead of tall. _I have never seen them before._

At that moment they reached the pond Saphira had talked about.It was quite large, about the size of a small village, and the water was clear. No plants grew in it, and at the very edge was a large patch of gravel. Saphira didn't stop walking and just walked right into the water.

_It's a little cold, but nothing you can't handle. _She said, flicking water at him with her tail.

--------------------------------------------

Eragon had finished scrubbing his hair clean when he realized Saphira was nowhere to be seen. He got dressed, only stripping the water from his skin with his hands to dry, reaching out with his mind to find his dragon. Saphira sensed this and answered.

_I am north…you have to see this, Brom told me that we might find something like this, but I…I didn't believe him!_

_What is it?_

…_you have to see it to believe it. Come here. _Saphira broke the contact and Eragon ran around the pond, heading north. As he ran he noticed that the air became warmer, drier as well, and his hair began to stand on end. He could almost feel something in the air, power so thick that it was almost tangible in form, the air almost crackling with it. He paused between two young pines and found himself on the edge of a chasm, Saphira beside him, looking down into the depths of the pit in the earth.

Below…was energy. It was the only way to describe it. It looked almost like molten metal, but glowing with white light and streams of many colors flickering every now and then. It filled the chasm with its brightness, some twenty feet down. Eragon swallowed, his hair on his head standing straight up from the sheer magnitude of the power before the, and he looked at Saphira.

_What is it? _Eragon asked.

_This…this is what the world is made of. _Saphira said, in awe. _The world is held together by magic, both figuratively and…literally._

_That is magic?_

_In its purest and most dangerous form, yes. _Saphira said. _You see, this is the source of dragon magic. We use our power not at will, but when our need is greatest. These…pools…are under the earth, and they respond to our greatest need by granting us power. When they come to the surface like this pool, dragons can…do this. _Saphira flipped her foreleg out over the chasm, holding it claws upwards. _Brisingr! _A ball of bright blue fire leapt into existence in her grasp, licking at her scales and claws.

"Saphira…you…you did magic!" Eragon cried, staring at the orb of fire, reduced to verbal words.

_I always could, but not willingly. When the magic that makes up the world gets this close to us, even dragons can use magic, willingly as well. Even the untrained gain the ability when around these holes. _The orb vanished with a flash of light and a swirling rush of air. _It's beautiful, isn't it?_

_That it is… _Eragon looked down at the swirling energy that was the essence of magic. _What would happen if I jumped into it?_

_You would cease to exist._

_Wow…_

_Not just your body, though. _Saphira said. _It would not only erase your body, but you would have never been born. It would erase you from history; I would have never hatched, the Varden would be gone, Murtagh would not be a rider…you would have never existed in the first place, that is how powerful magic is. _

_Incredible. _

_When someone without magic is near them, the pool will respond to their most pressing need, if it is within the bounds of magic to do. It works even better when around magic-users like you, and so well with dragons it lets us use magic willingly when we are very close. This is the power of wild magic._

_And Brom told only you?_

_Correct, little one. Come on, we have to move on. _Saphira turned, knocking a rock loose from the edge of the chasm. Eragon watched it fall into the swirling waves, vanishing from sight…

He felt something shift, and suddenly Eragon wondered why he was still staring at the magical pool. He shrugged, turning around to climb onto Saphira's back.


End file.
